The Legend of Gawain and Guinevere
The Legend of Gawain and Guinevere is a story we first hear about in The Fire Within. Liz first told it to Lucy as a bedtime story, while David quietly listened (or rather eavesdropped). The first half is spoken, while the latter half is in dragonsong. The Legend itself is about Gawain, who is one of the last twelve old dragons left in the world. All the dragons agreed to fly to remote places and die there. Gawain came to Guinevere's home, and while her people were ready to kill him, Guinevere declared her love for the dragon, and struck a deal with Gwilanna (A witch/sibyl)--a child named Gwendolen who was part Guinevere, part sibyl, part dragon and part clay for the fire tear that the dragon was about to shed. However, when the dragon cried his fire tear, instead of returning to the clay, he turned to stone because his fire tear did not return to the centre of the Earth - Guinevere caught it instead. She had to drop the tear because its power was killing her, but whether by chance or fate it landed in a hollow bone at her feet. Realising that she had been tricked, Guinevere turned to Gwilanna and cried that she had lied to her. Enraged, Gwilanna unleashed natural disasters such as earthquakes and floods on her. Guinevere and Gwendolen escaped on the back of Thoran, an old brown bear who Guinevere had healed before. They traveled to the centre of the stars, and there Gaia told Guinevere that her work was done, and she should return the tear to Gaia. Opening the vessel, Guinevere emptied the contents into the waters, where it began to freeze over and become the Arctic ice of today. Thoran sank his claws into the ice and his fur turned white - he became the world's first polar bear. Guinevere was pushed by the ice until Thoran couldn't see her. He searched for days and nights, and one day he found her body frozen. He nudged her arm and cracks began to develop all over her body and disintegrated into millions of fairies. One day Gaia was playing with the dancing lights and she saw interesting stars she made them in the shape of a dragon. She was so pleased she brought it down to earth. She was scared the wind would blow him away she took clay and made his body solid. She colored him green from the grass, she tickled his feet until he drummed them into claws. She pulled his tail until he flicked it into an arrow she caught two feathers and gave him wings. She found two colored streaks of light and made his eyes. She gave him a ray of sun for fire. But there was a flaw he had no ears. She looked for more stars but it was morning, she looked for flower petals but none were in bloom. He grabbed a small bit of ice and went hrrr into it. Thoran was walking by and saw this creature he said, "what are you?" It did not hear him, so he snorted and created ears. The dragon said "'Thank you for the ears." in the language of the dragons and gave him the snowball. Thoran was about to ask what this was for, but the dragon was walking away hand in hand with one of the fairies that Guinevere had broken into. Category:Stories and Legends